


It's a Hard Rock-Life

by CaptainJZH (orphan_account)



Category: Annie (1982), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Famethyst, Gen, Musical, Present Tense, Script Format, Stevenbomb 5.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Using the 1982 version as a reference, this is a version of "It's a Hard-Knock Life" from Annie, but with the Famethyst (the Gems working at the Human Zoo) instead! Written in script format.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Annie" (1982): It's A Hard-Knock Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255239) by Martin Charnin (lyricist). 



The Famethyst Gems run through Zoo hallways, rushing to their stations

The doors to the Barracks open up, more Gems come pouring out

Skinny and Chip (the reddish Amethyst with a chipped tooth) bump into each other

Carnelian sits next to the door, looking up at the maddness

CARNELIAN: It's the hard rock-life, us Gems!

Carnelian gets up and joins the crowd

FAMETHYST: It's the hard rock-life, us Gems!

8XL: Instead of battled...

FAMETHYST: We got beat!

8XJ: Instead of honored...

FAMETHYST: We got cheat!

FAMETHYST: It's the hard rock-life!

Some of the Famethyst rush to their stations in some sort of control room, overlooking the human containment area

Some Gems that were still on duty get shoved aside, and then they begin to get into an argument before being kicked out into the hallway

FAMETHYST: Got no Diamond no more, so...

Those Gems goes back to the Barracks

FAMETHYST: It's the hard rock-row we hoe

A Jasper tries to relax in a cubby

FAMETHYST: Older cubbies…

Said Jasper falls through the cubby’s bottom, on top of an Amethyst

FAMETHYST: Instead of new!

Carnelian and the others go back to the hallways

FAMETHYST: Pink hallways…

They all look at their uniforms in confusion

FAMETHYST: Instead of Blue!

Holly Blue walks in front of them, they all stop in their tracks

FAMETHYST: It's the hard rock-life…

The Gems scatter and fill the hangar bay, cleaning up the ships docked there.

Carnelian pops her head in as Gems repair a Roaming Eye

CARNELIAN: Don't it feel like this place is always frozen?

The ship accidentally lifts off the floor and hits the ceiling

CARNELIAN & 8XJ: Doesn’t it seem like nothing can occur?

Skinny peeks out of the doorway

SKINNY: Once a day, don't you wanna turn your Gem in?

Holly Blue walks in and sees the damage to the ship. The Famethyst scatters.

FAMETHYST: It's easier than standing up to her!

The Famethyst runs back through the halls

SKINNY: No one's there when a Beta fights with a Prime

CHIP: No one cares if you crack or if you break

Skinny and Chip get bumped by an Amethyst Guard and they land face-first back into the Barracks

SKINNY & CHIP: No one cares when forms are bruised, full of grime

The angry Amethyst Guard Skinny bumped corners her

FAMETHYST: From all the fighting you would think this place would shake

Skinny kicks the Amethyst and they begin to fight. More guards run in to deal with the situation.

FAMETHYST: Ohhhhhhh!

Skinny and the Amethyst are seperated

FAMETHYST: Ohhhhhhh!

Amethysts and Jaspers are stuffed into one cubby. Carnelian pops out and falls to the floor.

FAMETHYST: Crowded cubbie life!

Holly Blue walks in and looks at them intimidatingly, then walks out in a huff.

FAMETHYST: Stupid Holly life!

The Gems walk back out into the hallways

FAMETHYST: Full of sorrow life!

Carnelian and 8XJ go into the Pink Diamond room

FAMETHYST: No tomorrow life!

8XJ polishes a bubbled Rose Quartz

8XJ: Rose Quartz we have for-got-ten…

Carnelian almost pops a bubble, but quickly puts it back

CARNELIAN: Rose the Rebel? From back when?

They join back up with the others in the hallway

FAMETHYST: Holly Blue don't care- Boo Hoo!  
Cause we work the Human Zoo!

Holly Blue chases them with her whip

FAMETHYST: It's the hard rock-life!

The Gems enter the Holding Cell section of the station and begin cleaning the cells

Holly Blue enters after them, finding an Amethyst resting in one of the cells

HOLLY BLUE: No breaks until this place SHINES like Blue Diamond herself!

Holly Blue grabs the Amethyst and throws her out into the room

SKINNY: Stab her with a knife or mace!

HOLLY BLUE: You’re all worthless!

CARNELIAN: Tie her up and throw her into space!

HOLLY BLUE: Defective Earth-rocks!

AMETHYSTS: Shatter her and trash the place!

HOLLY BLUE: You will do as I say!

FAMETHYST: Oh of course Holly Blue Agate!

They all clean the station as Holly barks out orders

Once finished, Holly marches out, the Amethysts running out after her

HOLLY BLUE: No running in these halls! And I mean it!

The Gems fast-walk around the station, back to their Barracks

FAMETHYST: It's the hard rock-life, us gems!  
It's the hard rock-life, us gems!  
Holly Blue don't care- Boo Hoo!  
Cause we work the Human Zoo!

Carnelian climbs to the top of the cubbies 

FAMETHYST:It's the hard rock-life...  
It's the hard rock-life…

Carnelian jumps off

FAMETHYST: It's! The! Hard! Rock-liiiiiiiiife!

Carnelian lands face-first on the floor


End file.
